1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a light mixing module.
2. Related Art
Currently, a light-emitting diode (LED) capable of producing a white light is mainly obtained in the following three methods. In the first method, an LED emitting a blue light is used to irradiate an yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG) to produce a yellow light complementary to the blue light. Then, the yellow light and the blue light complementary to each other are mixed by using the light scattering principle to obtain a white light. In the second method, a matrix made of zinc selenide (ZnSe) capable of emitting a yellow light is provided. Then, an epitaxial layer of ZnSe is grown on the matrix. The epitaxial layer of ZnSe actively emits a blue light when being electrified, the matrix emits a yellow light when being electrified, and the emitted blue light and yellow light are mixed to obtain a white light. In the third method, an LED emitting a UV light is used to irradiate fluorescent particles that can be excited to emit a red light, a green light, and a blue light, respectively, and the red light, the green light, and the blue light are mixed to obtain a white light.
In recent years, the LED capable of producing the white light is widely applied in illumination or backlight modules. Therefore, the development of such an LED draws attention worldwide, and attracts a great amount of investment in research and development around the world. However, the current LED capable of producing the white light is disadvantageous in excessively high fabrication cost and low luminous efficiency, which hold back the mass production and application promotion of the same.